


Hunger

by sehnsucht97



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Spanking, golden showers, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehnsucht97/pseuds/sehnsucht97
Summary: Till meets the reader's family and it doesn't go as planned, but their night becomes much better once they are left alone.





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Any text written between "< ____ >" means translated text, spoken in German but I wrote it in English because my German is terrible (so is my writing tbf but I hope you enjoy xx)

“Till!” [Y/N] shouted up the staircase.  
“Yes babe?”  
“Are you almost ready? We’re supposed to be meeting my family at 7:30, we should probably be leaving soon.”  
“Coming darling.”

Footsteps became gradually louder until she saw Till standing at the top of the stairs. He stood still, looking down as she watched him.  
“God… you are so handsome,” she moaned as he walked down the stairs. He was wearing a black button up shirt that hugged every curve of his muscles, matching pants, and a red tie that boldly stood out against the rest of his clothes.  
He purred back at her, running his incredibly large hands over her shoulders before trailing them down to pinch her ass.  
She looked up at her boyfriend, who now had a large smirk on his face before pulling her almost impossibly close to kiss her.  
“Later,” she groaned against his lips. The smell of his cologne and the firmness of his muscles against her body tempted her to just give into him in that moment. He lifted up the bottom of her dress, cupping his hands against her ass and squeezing. She let out a soft moan, causing him to squeeze even harder with one hand and slide his other into her panties.  
“Till… we have to go. Please.”  
He smiled at her before taking his hands away and grabbing his suit jacket. They both left their condo, which was quite isolated from the rest in the building, and headed down to the parking garage.  
“I’ll drive,” Till muttered, stealing the keys from his girlfriend’s hand. They both got into the car silently, not saying a word until they started driving away.

[Y/N] watched her boyfriend religiously as he drove, practically drooling as the muscles in his arm flexed and strained against his shirt with every movement. Her eyes travelled up and down his body a few times before she began trailing her fingers up his thigh.  
He turned his head for a second to look at her. “You are such a fucking tease.” He tensed up the closer her fingers got to his groin, feeling his trousers getting suffocatingly tight around him.  
“Halt…” he moaned as he relaxed against her hand. He lowered his voice to a whisper before starting to speak again. “You’re making me hard.”  
She chuckled in response and bit her lip. She rested her hand over his cock and lightly squeezed. He let out a gasp of air and rocked his hips up into her hand in attempts to gain any friction. He suddenly needed to focus twice as hard to focus on the road as she unzipped his trousers.

“Fuck…” he muttered under his breath as she took his fully hard cock into her hand and began jerking him off slowly. “Liebe…”  
“We’re almost there, right?” she asked, continuing to jerk him off while acting like normal.  
“Y-yes,” he stuttered out as he unconsciously started rocking his hips up faster into her hand.  
“Good.” She picked up the pace of her hand, stroking her thumb over the prominent vein that ran all the way up his thick cock, and Till groaned deeply. She was trying her best to hide her own arousal, but feared she was failing and he would turn the car around.  
“You’re being a very b-bad girl,” he threatened, still rocking his hips. “I may have t-to p-punish you later.”  
“That doesn’t sound very reassuring,” she winked at him. Her pace was fast and steady, his moans gradually getting louder.  
“[Y/N], I’m gonna c-cum, please stop... unless you’re willing to swallow… please,” he begged.  
Just as he was about to reach his release, she stopped stroking and shoved his cock back into his trousers. She zipped up his pants quickly, as if she was afraid of being caught, and noticed his bulge was quite prominent. He continued rocking his hips up, but slower, in hopes of finding enough contact against something to pleasure himself further.  
“Didn’t want to swallow my load, huh?” he growled.  
She looked him in the eye, his pupils dilated and with a look of anger. “I just like to torture you. You should know I have no problem swallowing for you.” She followed her comment with an innocent smile.  
Till grunted, his erection practically torturing him, like she had wanted. “You’re going to regret this, little girl.”

 

He pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant and put the car into park. She was looking down at her phone, texting her father that they had arrived. When she looked back up at him, she noticed he was narrowing his eyes at her, which he usually did when she teased him and was about to receive a thorough spanking or whipping.  
“You’re definitely getting a punishment later, babygirl.”

 

She kissed him before getting out of the car and heading to the restaurant. Till buttoned up the bottom of his suit jacket in attempts to hide his bulge.  
“Kinda wishing you had a smaller dick now aren’t ya?” she joked.  
He snickered. “Oh, most definitely not.”  
“Well, it’s not like it’s a secret that you’re horny right now,” she giggled.  
“You say that like you don’t love how full my cock makes you feel, you little slut,” he groaned. “And whose fault is it that I’m aroused?”  
“Mine,” she smiled, as if with pride. “Now, be good in front of my parents, would ya?”  
“Me?” he snarled back. “You’re the one being bad…”  
Till held the door open and gestured for his girlfriend to go first. “Go ahead babygirl.”  
She skipped through the doorway, and flinched as he pinched her ass.  
“Till, enough!” she protested.  
“Consider that the start of your punishment.”

 

As soon as they entered the restaurant, [Y/N] made eye contact with her father. With Till in her arm, she walked over to the table where her family sat.  
“Nice to meet you,” Till greeted her parents and brother.  
Her brother leaned over and shook his hand. “Nice to finally meet you Till. [Y/N] always talks about you.”  
He chuckled before turning to her mother, who reluctantly shook his hand, while her father, like her brother, enthusiastically greeted her boyfriend.

“Can I talk to you for a second?” her mother asked, pointing her head away from the table.  
“Yes of course,” [Y/N] nodded, a feeling of anxiety setting in. She turned her head, looking lovingly at Till. “I’ll be back in a second babe.”

Her mom pulled her aside and gave her a worried look. “How much older is he?”  
“Excuse me?” she snapped.  
“Honey, I’m just worried about you.”  
“Okay, but you really don’t need to be. I love him, and he loves me. What difference does it make?”

 

She practically stormed back to the table and moved into the booth, almost sitting in Till’s lap. She placed her hand near his cock again, feeling his hard-on pressed against the side of her hand. He looked like he had been comfortably talking with her brother and father, but became somewhat quiet once her mother returned to the table.  
“So, Till,” her mother began, “what do you do for a living?”  
Till shifted around the seat, slightly gripping onto his girlfriend’s bare knee.  
“Um, I’m a musician,” he stuttered out. There was a few moments of uncomfortable silence until her brother cut in.  
“That’s cool. Do you play in a band or solo?”  
“I- um… I’m in a band…”  
“What instrument do you play?”  
Till tightened his grip on [Y/N]’s knee as he saw the look of disgust on her mother’s face.  
Thankfully, before he had time to respond, the waiter came over to take their order.

Till looked back at her brother and reluctantly gave him the honest answer. The three men began discussing music, giving her mother a window to whisper over at her.

“How old is he?” she insisted, using her hand to cover her lips from the men at the table.  
“Why does it matter? Why are you so fucking persistent?”  
“[Y/N]...”  
She let out a sigh of defeat. “He’s 55. So 30 years older than me. But again, why is that even relevant?” She said it louder than a whisper, only after did she realize that Till may have caught on to their conversation.  
Her mother sighed. “That’s… disappointing…”  
“And why is that?”  
“You both should be dating people your own age. You’re 25. When you told me you had a boyfriend, I expected you to bring home a man no older than 30. But 55? Why [Y/N]?”  
“Because we love each other. We’re both adults, so who cares?”  
“I do.”

 

[Y/N] rolled her eyes. Their drinks and food were brought over, somewhat cutting the tension for a moment that her mother was adding.  
Till began eating in complete silence, and much slower than he normally would, afraid of even more judgement.  
He placed his napkin on the table after a few minutes of silence before nudging his girlfriend.  
“May I just ask you to move please Liebe, I need to use the restroom.” She didn’t say anything, just moved out of his way, and watched as he paced towards the bathrooms at the back of the restaurant. She could tell by the way he was walking that he was trying to hide his still prominent erection.

“I really don’t like this relationship,” her mother blurted out loud.  
Her dad turned to her with a somewhat shocked look on his face. “What’s the problem?”  
“He’s too old for her. It feels predatory.”  
She started to become very angry, but her brother chimed in to her defence. “I don’t see where you got that impression. He’s a really nice guy, and definitely much better than her last boyfriend. I like him in general, but he clearly loves my sister, and that’s all that matters.”  
“He’s 55, James. 30 years older than your sister,” their mother replied. “And not to mention just three years younger than your father.”  
“So?”  
“Can you not just let [Y/N] be happy?” her dad snapped. “She is an adult, she is capable of making her own decisions. End of discussion."

 

[Y/N] perked up, choking back the tears forming, as she saw Till walking back from the restroom. She moved their plates around so he could sit on the outside of the booth. As he sat down, she noticed he was still half-hard from her tease earlier, wishing she had just given in, skipped the dinner, and stayed at home with him.  
He kissed her cheek before returning to his meal, still eating incredibly slow.  
“< Is the food okay? >” she asked him in German.  
“< Yes sweetheart, it is good,” he responded, realizing she had picked up on the speed he was eating at. “But you know how fast I tend to eat. I just don’t want to embarrass myself further. >”  
“< I’m sorry baby, we should’ve just stayed home. >”

 

“Ich liebe dich,” Till muttered. “Du bist mein Sonnenschein.”  
“Ich liebe dich auch.” [Y/N] leaned her head against his shoulder and rested her hand on his inner thigh, incredibly close to his crotch again. He relaxed under her touch, catching a moan from escaping his lips. She, very slowly, began trailing her fingers up and down his thighs to calm him down, as he was clearly upset. They had been teasing each other discreetly under the table the entire night, almost like a competition between them.  
“< This is kinda stupid to ask now, but do your parents understand German? >” Till asked.  
“< No, they only speak English. My dad knows a bit of French, but other than that you’re fine. >” Tears began to form again, but she choked them back, causing her voice to be shaky.  
He nodded slowly before proceeding cautiously. “< Well… how about, when we get home, I give you the hardest, roughest fucking of your life. >”  
“< I’d like that very much, sir. >” She felt herself become wet again as she began to blush, her face heating up very quickly.  
“You okay [Y/N]?” her brother asked.  
“Yeah, I’m alright,” she replied, hoping he’d inquire no more.

 

Eventually they all finished their meals, in awkward silence, and paid for the bills. Till paid for him and his girlfriend’s against her will, her father for himself and her brother, but left her mother, out of anger, to pay for herself. They got up to leave, [Y/N]'s mother keeping a close eye on Till as he took her arm in his and guided her towards the door.  
Her family followed behind and headed towards their car, parked a bit up from where Till and his girlfriend’s car was parked.

“Well, it was very nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. [Y/L/N], and you as well James.” Till smiled and shook their hands again before taking his girlfriend back under his arm and walking her to the car. He opened the passenger door for her, and then got into the front seat on the other side and sighed.  
They sat there for a few seconds in silence before [Y/N] started to cry.  
“Babygirl, why are you crying?” his accent came through more than usual, making her smile despite her tears.  
“I’m so sorry about that,” she sobbed. “I wasn’t expecting her to act like tha-”  
“[Y/N]...” he interrupted, wiping away a stray tear from her cheek and choking back tears of his own. “It’s fine. For one, it is in no way your fault. And two, your brother and father seem to like me, so I consider that enough of a success.” He smiled before pulling her in to kiss her. “Don’t cry Liebe.”  
“I’m sorry, I just wanted them all to like you.”  
“Liebe, it doesn’t bother me. Do you love me?” he whispered.  
“Yes of course I do,” she responded, more tears falling down her cheeks.  
“Well, that’s all that matters. I love you [Y/N].”  
“I love you too Till.”  
He wiped away her tears with his thumb, and proceeded to hold her face in his large hand. He kissed her again, pulling her face right against his, his eyebrow piercings brushing against her skin.  
“Please don’t cry babygirl, I hate to see you upset…” he choked out, more tears forming in his own eyes. “Now how about I take my girl home and give her what she’s been craving all night.”  
She let a moan escape her throat. “And what would that be?”  
He grabbed her face and squished her cheeks together. “My cock.”

He put the car into drive and sped away. He kept his focus on the road, his mind drifting. The thought of how much her mother disliked him did cross his mind a few times, but he tried to ignore it.  
“How about I give you a special treat when we get home?” [Y/N] whispered.  
“Like what?” He felt himself starting to get really hard again, thinking about what she may have meant by that comment. He began running his hand up her body, up the skirt of her dress, and up to cup her breast. Her breathing hitched as she tensed up, feeling herself grow wetter.  
“You’ll see.”  
He growled as he felt his cock strain against his boxers and trousers. He took the hand he was using to tease her and trailed up to her lips.  
“Open,” he ordered. He poked his index and middle fingers at her mouth, sliding them in as she opened it.  
“Now suck.” She did as she was told and started sucking on his fingers, running her tongue along them.  
He kept a firm grip on the steering wheel with his other hand, and sat the rest of the drive home with his fingers in her mouth, her quietly sucking.  
“God, I love when you suck on my fingers… it’s so cute…” Till trailed off. “You’re so content when your mouth or pussy is filled with a part of me, huh?”  
She nodded as she comfortably licked at his fingers.

He pulled the car into their assigned spot in the garage and headed up to the elevator. He hurriedly pressed the button to close the door, and immediately lifted the skirt of [Y/N]’s dress. He lifted her leg and wrapped it around his waist before slipping a finger into her panties and feeling around. She moaned in approval as he trailed his finger over her clit and began to rub slow circles around it.

She shoved his hand away quickly as the elevator door began opening. She adjusted her dress before Till unexpectedly picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Her thighs rested against his broad chest as she began to jokingly thrash around. She felt herself gush into her panties as Till squeezed her ass with his closest hand, unlocking the door with the other.  
When he finally managed to get the door open, he slammed it behind him, threw the keys on the counter and kicked his shoes off. He removed his girlfriend’s shoes and threw them beside his own before storming up the short stairwell to their bedroom.

 

He tossed her onto the bed and climbed on top of her. She could feel his erection against her thigh, furthering her arousal. She reached up and pulled his face closer to hers, hungrily kissing him. She scratched at his stubble, earning her a grunt before he pulled away from her grasp.  
“So…” Till groaned, his voice deep and hoarse. “What was that ‘treat’ you said you wanted to give me?” He smirked at her and pressed his erection even harder against her thigh. He began to sink his teeth into her skin, leaving obvious bite marks on her neck.

 

“Take off your jacket, unbutton your shirt a bit, and get on the floor.”  
He complied, looking at her with somewhat of a confused look.  
“Lay down.”  
He laid on his back and got as comfortable as he could on the floor.  
[Y/N] removed her dress, lifting it over her head, and slowly removed her bra and panties, looking down at Till licking his lips in anticipation.

She moved to stand right over Till’s head, spreading her legs above him. He ran his hands up her calves, staring up at her pussy. She spread her lips, opening herself up wider for him. She played with her pussy a bit and watched Till squirm under her.  
“Don’t be shy babygirl,” Till groaned. “Give it all to me.”  
She took a deep breath before releasing herself. Till grunted loudly as the stream of her piss splattered across him; he opened his mouth, swallowing every drop that fell onto his tongue.  
He let out a disappointed whine as her piss lessened to almost nothing; his face, neck, and hair were completely dampened. He gasped as he aggressively began licking around his mouth, licking up all the piss that was still around and on his lips, grunting loudly.  
“Do you have any more for me princess?”  
She looked down at him, feeling slightly embarrassed. She shook her head and watched as he shifted himself upwards. He started to lick and suck at her pussy hungrily, hoping to lick up any last drop of piss he could get. She let out a drawn out moan, gripping onto his damp hair.  
"Thank you for the drink babygirl," Till moaned. "My favourite drink. It always tastes so good, I wish you had more..."  
“Till, I want to try it too…” she cut off.  
He stopped sucking at her clit and looked up at her. He pushed himself up, grunting as he felt his achingly hard cock move against the fabric of his boxers.  
“Are you sure?” he asked.  
“Yes daddy, please,” she whined. “I want to taste it too. I want to see why you like it so much.”  
“Get in the shower then,” Till ordered. “And get on your knees.”  
She did as she was told and watched as Till practically ripped his clothes off and flung them back into the bedroom. He moaned as he finally released his cock and began stroking himself. She waved her finger as if to order him over, and he hopped into the shower along with her. He trailed his cock along her cheek before swinging his hips back and slapping her across the mouth with it. She attempted to lick his cock, but he shook his head no at her. He pulled away, taking his thick length into his hand, and positioned it down towards her chest.

 

“Are you ready, you little fucking slut?” Till groaned.  
[Y/N] nodded.  
He grabbed her face with his other hand and lifted her chin up. “Just tell me if you’re uncomfortable, okay? I don’t want to push your limits.”  
She nodded again. “Let it go.”  
He let himself go, his excrement dripping down her chest, and warming her up.  
She let out a loud moan, the heat of his piss arousing her more, before opening her mouth, inviting him to aim down her throat. His warm piss fell on her tongue, causing her to surprisingly grow even wetter. She swallowed all he forced down her throat, him occasionally directing elsewhere to wet her face and hair.  
“Fuck…” she whined as his piss became nothing more than droplets. She gasped for air as she licked the tip of his cock, like him, trying to pick up any bit she may have missed.  
“You like that?” he moaned.  
She stood up and kissed him, the taste of piss lingering on both of their tongues.  
“Mmm. Yes sir, I do,” she replied before turning on the shower. "Did that taste good?" Till reached for the soap, lathering it up in his hands before washing his girlfriend down.

"Oh yes... so much so I'd let you piss in a cup and force me to drink it..."

He laughed. "Slut."

He began pinching at her nipples, causing her to audibly moan. She felt his cock pressed against her ass, the subtle touch and movement of the head against her making her desperate to have him inside her. He began washing himself off, and then returned his attention back to [Y/N], carefully cleaning her, and then reaching around to turn off the shower.  
As they got out and began drying themselves, she took Till’s cock in her hand and started to slowly jerk him off.  
“Oh fuck…”  
His eagerness encouraged her to get back down on her knees and run her tongue up the length of his cock. He wrapped his fingers up in her hair and pushed her head down on his shaft. She gagged, spit starting to run down her chin. She bobbed up and down on his cock, occasionally gagging again, as he started to softly thrust into her mouth.  
She took her mouth away occasionally to suck on his balls, earning her a curse of approval. She tugged on one with her mouth and fondled the other, Till’s cock occasionally twitching. After a while, she returned her attention to the head of his oversensitive cock, licking and sucking carefully.  
“Oh god, you're gonna make me cum…” She pulled her mouth away from his shaft, leaving a trail of saliva behind. He slapped her hard across the face with his cock before pulling her up by the hair, a groan leaving her lips on contact.  
“I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to feel your legs.” She moaned, putting her arms around his shoulders and neck, and getting incredibly close to him.  
He picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and carrying her back into the bedroom. He threw her down on the bed again, aggressively spreading her legs. He started slapping at her pussy, causing her to whine.  
“Till, please…” she begged.  
“Please what? Use your words you fucking whore.”  
“Please fuck me…”  
He paused before beginning to laugh. “Oh sweetie, I don’t think you’ve earned that yet.”  
“Till, please… I need you…”  
“Punishment, remember. You've been a very bad little girl tonight, you're not getting off the hook easily.”

 

Till trailed his fingers up her inner thighs, causing her to shake in pleasure. She continued to get wetter, gushing as he pinched her nipples with his teeth.  
She screamed out his name, thrashing her hips up and reaching down to touch herself.  
He swatted her arm away and slapped her across the face with his hand. She groaned in frustration, as that only made her even more aroused.  
“Did I say you could touch yourself?” Till growled, his eyes filled with lust.  
“No, but I-”  
“Lay on my lap,” he ordered.  
“Till, oh God, please, I can’t take it anym-”  
“Now.”  
She complied with his orders, sticking her ass up in the air. Till placed his large hand on her ass, a reassuring stroke, before swinging it back and striking her. He crept his other hand between her legs and slipped two thick fingers into her abruptly.  
She whined out his name as he curled his fingers up within her and continued to spank her.  
“Does that feel good my little whore?”  
“Yes s-sir…” she stuttered. She gasped as he began rubbing circles on her clit with his thumb and picking up the pace with his fingers inside her.  
He proceeded to spank her more, swinging his arm as hard as he could. There was now a raised red hand print on both of her ass cheeks, leaving her skin stinging.  
“Till, I’m c-close.” Her thighs began to shake and she thrashed her hips around. Just as she was about to cum, he pulled his hand away from her pussy, and gave her an incredibly hard smack against her ass. He pulled her up by the roots of her hair and slapped her across the face, her orgasm slipping away.

 

“Till please let me cum…” she whined.  
“Why should I? Only good girls get to cum, you know.”  
“Please. I need you.”  
He pushed her off of his lap, and onto her back. He adjusted himself to be directly on top of her, biting into her neck. He trailed his lips all the way down her body, occasionally sinking his teeth in and breaking skin, before hovering over her pussy and smirking up at her.  
“Please fuck me…” she proceeded to beg. "I need your cock, pl-"  
“I am not done having my fun princess,” Till responded. He pushed at her thighs, spreading her legs as far apart as possible. “I haven’t had my dessert yet.”  
He dipped his head down and began sucking on her clit, causing her to cry out his name in frustration. She started thrashing her hips up violently, earning her a laugh from Till over how incredibly needy she was for him. He traced his tongue up, down, and around her entrance, attempting to lick up all of her wetness, but she continued to give him more, gushing onto his tongue.

 

Till let out a deep growl from his throat and smiled in satisfaction against her pussy.  
“You’re so wet for me babygirl. So needy and sensitive.”  
“Till, daddy, please… I need you inside me, I need you to fuck me…”  
He smiled. “Well, you’re being such a good girl for me right now…”  
“Please Till...”

Till pushed himself up and restrained her wrists to the bed with his hands.  
“Spread wide for me then if you want my cock in you so bad, you little slut.”  
She spread her legs further, wiggling her hips around as if to wave him forward. He took his cock in his hand and slid the head into her, careful not to slip out considering how wet she was. She swore out of her, arching her back.  
“Do you need me to go slow?”  
She reluctantly nodded, biting her lip hard and focusing on relaxing herself around his long, thick cock.  
“You’re so wet, but you’re still struggling to take all of me. Always willing to make the stretch for me, huh?”  
She groaned in response, him taking the time to push himself in a bit more.  
“You love feeling so stretched out, so full of my cock, don’t you? So fucking hungry for it.”  
She quickly nodded before letting out an even louder moan as she gushed around Till’s cock.  
“Tiefer…” she whined. “Bitte.”  
He guided himself forward even further, then stopped to see if she was okay. She gasped at the stretch to accomodate his girth as he adjusted himself in her.  
“Tiefer!” she screamed. He pushed his cock all the way into her, causing her to scream. Her thighs began to twitch as the head of his cock hit her g-spot.  
“Holy fuck, you’re so tight...”  
He slowly began rocking his hips into her, brushing lightly against her g-spot with each push.

She lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist, her heels digging into his ass. She used her heels to push him in deeper, causing her to let out a high pitched moan.  
“Mmm, you like it when I fuck you deep?” Till moaned in her ear as he began to thrust a bit harder.  
She gasped out a ‘yes’ as he put his hand around her throat and squeezed. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, completely submerged in the sensation of his cock inside her and his large hand around her throat.

Till quickened his pace to hard pounding and let out a loud, animalistic grunt.  
“No one can fuck you like I do,” he growled into her ear. “Only a big cock like mine can satisfy such a needy pussy. Always so eager to have it inside you, always hitting all the sweet spots that leave you such a whining, pathetic mess.”  
She moaned, almost as if in agreement.  
“Harder…”  
“What was that, little girl?”  
“Please fuck me harder!”  
Till didn’t reply, just picked up his pace, thrusting even harder, and pushing into her as deep as he possibly could.  
[Y/N] screamed out Till’s name, rolling her eyes back. Her need to cum was becoming frustratingly unbearable as he pounded into her.  
“Such an obedient little slut for me, huh? You just love being taken care of by an older man don’t you?” His voice began getting hoarse again, and his thrusts sloppy.  
She bit into the side of her hand to muffle her moans, earning her another slap across the face. Teeth marks were left behind, but not comparable to the ones Till had left on her.  
“Let yourself go. Come undone for me. I want to hear every lewd, filthy sound that falls out of that beautiful little mouth of yours.”  
“Till…” she moaned softly. “I’m so close…”  
“Who owns this pussy?” he groaned in response, starting to rub her clit in a fast motion.  
“You do, sir!” she screamed as she thrashed her hips up as hard as she ever had, causing Till’s cock to hit right on her g-spot.  
“You’ll be cumming on my cock so hard you won’t be able to walk right for a week once I’m done with you,” he snarled in her ear.  
“Please Till, please let me cum…”  
He hummed, a deep growl coming from his throat.  
“Mmm... I’ve such a big load for you babygirl, I’m gonna fill your pussy up until you overflow with me…”  
“Fuck…” she whimpered, wanting to finally reach the orgasm she desperately needed. “I need to feel your cum inside me, please give it to me!”

 

Till continued pounding into her and rubbing her clit, grunting [Y/N]’s name as he himself was reaching his climax.  
“Come on you fucking slut, cum for me!” he yelled at her, trying to focus on hitting her right in the sweet spot. One last push to her g-spot caused her orgasm to hit her hard, her back arching and hips moving violently. She dug her heels into Till’s ass as her vision went blurry, her orgasm raging through her entire body. She repetitively screamed out his name as he continued to rub her clit and thrust into her as she came, closer to his own orgasm. His rhythmic pounding into her g-spot caused her to squirt all over his hairy stomach, Till growling in approval.

Till moaned out her name as he came, feeling her pussy contracting around his cock sending him over the edge. He stayed inside her for a while, making sure that every last drop of his cum landed in her pussy. The feeling of his warm cum inside her only intensified her orgasm, causing her to whine pathetically.

He pulled out of her suddenly, earning him a disappointed whimper, and watched in admiration as some of his cum dripped out of her satisfied but swollen pussy and onto the sheets.  
“Wow, meine Liebe, you did so well for me,” he panted as he collapsed beside her. “You took so much.” Sweat dripped down his forehead and broad chest, sticking the hair on his head and chest to his body. He breathed heavily, his girlfriend watching his chest heave.  
She struggled to find the oxygen necessary to say anything in response to him, her tired and completely overworked muscles starting to shake.  
“Do you need to have a shower or bath, Liebe?” Till asked as he kissed her forehead. “I will help you.”  
“Mmhm.” She began to pant, sweat dripping down her face.  
“Hold on then, beautiful.”  
He ran into the bathroom to start a cool bath for her, hearing her groan in disappointment as he moved his body away from hers.  
“The bath is ready when you are sweetheart,” Till purred.  
“Thank y-you.” She tried to stand up on her own, but her legs were too wobbly from the work her muscles went through that she almost collapsed, Till managing to catch her in time.  
He laughed. “What a sight to behold you are after I’ve fucked you silly.”  
She shivered as she felt his cum drip down her leg, hearing him growl as he noticed. He slipped his finger up her thigh, picking up all of the excess cum off of her. He spread it across his index and middle fingers and poked at her lips like he had earlier.  
“Open up babygirl,” he whispered. She obliged, giving him room to slip his cum coated fingers into her mouth. She lazily sucked them clean, silently wishing she had more to clean up, the taste of his cum ravishing on her tongue. Till took his fingers out of her mouth abruptly, earning him a pout, before sliding the two fingers into her pussy, feeling around and slicking himself with the cum still inside her.  
Her thighs began shaking uncontrollably as he accidentally stroked her g-spot, causing her to moan out his name.  
“Sensitive much?” he teased, withdrawing his fingers, now completely covered in cum, more still dripping down her thigh. He put his fingers to her lips, waiting for her to open them.  
She sucked with a little more force, desperate for the taste.  
“See how big my load was for you, my little cum slut?”  
She nodded, ignoring the smug look on his face. She hummed in satisfaction as he spread his fingers around, smearing his cum on her tongue.  
“Now you’re willing to swallow my load? I filled you up, and it could've gone all in your mouth.”  
She laughed, remembering teasing him earlier. Her knees buckled under her again, Till picking her up and smiling at her.  
She smiled back at him, placing her head against his chest as he carried her to the bathroom, sinking her into the tub. He held her forward as he slipped into the tub behind her and grabbed the shampoo. He lathered it into her hair, occasionally planting soft kisses on her neck and shoulder. She relaxed against his firm muscles as he washed her down again, trying to cool her body down.  
“I love you so much,” Till whispered before swinging around and planting a strong kiss on her shoulder. “You are so incredibly beautiful and I’m lucky to have you.”  
She nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck, cuddling into him. “I love you too. You're so handsome...”  
“Are you feeling alright?” he asked, his voice soft and without a commanding tone.  
“I feel a little weak,” she replied. “And sore.” She trailed off her sentence with a laugh.  
“But you secretly love it,” he chuckled. He began rubbing soap onto her skin, massaging her shoulders. She relaxed even more into him, sighing.  
“Are you okay?” she replied. “I’m really sorry about tonight. If I had known what was gonna happen, I would’ve just said to stay h-”  
“Liebe,” Till interjected. “I told you, I don’t care. At the end of the day, no matter what anyone says, you're still the one I'll be taking home and get to call my princess.”  
She tilted her head back, looking up at Till. Tears streamed down her face again as she looked him in the eye. He frowned down at her, lifting his hand to wipe away her tears.  
“Why are you crying again Liebe?” he said. “Don’t let it bother you, I’ll always be here.” He pulled her up a bit and wrapped his arms around her tightly. He kissed her head lightly, trailing his hands around her body.  
“Relax, Liebe,” he groaned as he hovered his hands over her breasts. “May I?”  
She tilted her head back again, a smirk emerging on her face. “Please do.”  
He lowered his hands, cupping her breasts in his hands and occasionally toying with her nipples. She gasped, feeling herself getting aroused again. She slightly arched her back as she felt his erection surprisingly growing against her back.  
“Till…”  
“Tell me whatever you want or need, and I will provide.”  
“Please fuck me again… but please go slow,” she begged.  
“Well, since you’re being so polite, I guess we can arrange that.”

He lifted her up, hovering her body over his now fully hard cock.  
“Sink down Liebe.”  
She began lowering herself, positioning his cock at her entrance, slowly sliding him all the way in. He groaned as she slowly engulfed him, continuing to cup her breasts in his rough hands. She leaned back against him, moving her hips back and forth. The water in the tub slowly splashed as she rode Till’s cock, and as he began to rock his hips up. She arched her back against him, shoulders digging into his one shoulder and collarbone, as he began rubbing her clit painfully slow.  
“I love you, meine Liebe,” he moaned as she picked up the pace in which she was riding him. He sat forward, drained the tub and forced himself out of her. She whined as he began to dry the both of them off before picking her up out of the tub.  
“Lift your leg,” he ordered. He picked her leg up from under her knee, followed by the other, wrapping them around his waist, as he pushed himself back inside her.  
“Fuck, Till…”  
“What do you need Liebe, tell me.”  
“Move...”

He began bouncing her up and down on his cock, her breasts moving to the rhythm of his thrusts. He started rubbing her clit slowly with his thumb, causing her to wrap her arms around his neck and press her forehead against his.  
His nails dug into her back as he lifted her higher up to get deeper inside her. He walked out of the bathroom, still thrusting inside of her, into the bedroom close to the bed.  
“Fuck Till, please make me cum again!” she whined.  
“Whatever your heart desires Liebe,” he groaned as he reached closer to his climax.  
“Oh God, I’m so close…”  
“Take another load from me like a good girl.”  
Till moaned ‘fuck’ under his breath as he came again, filling her up. She followed shortly after, whining out Till’s name as she reached her climax.  
Till held her in his arms for a minute, his cock still inside of her.  
“Do you want to suck the cum off of my fingers again babygirl?”  
“Please.”  
He slid his cock out of her slowly, letting his cum start to drip out of her. “How about you lick it off my cock first?”  
She got down on her knees, feeling his cum dripping down her thighs again, and she licked his softening length clean.  
“Up.”  
He roughly slipped his fingers inside her, causing her to gasp again, and coated them with as much of his cum as he could. He slipped them out of her just as abruptly, and forced them into her mouth. He wiped the sweat off her forehead with his other hand as she sucked the cum off his fingers.  
“Is my little slut satisfied now?” he teased. “Is your hunger for me relieved?”  
She nodded and smiled. “I’d like to cuddle next to you though.”  
“I think that can be arranged.” He smiled as he kissed her, drying them off, cleaning up the excess fluids he left behind, and changing the bedding.

Till moved away from her to put underwear and pants on, noticing his girlfriend staring at him.  
“You seriously couldn’t want me to fuck you again.”  
"Nope, just realizing how lucky I am."  
"I think I'm the lucky one, Liebe." She chuckled as she put panties on, slowly, to be careful not to collapse. She stole one of Till’s oversized shirts and put it on before climbing into bed.  
“You don’t need to wear a shirt," she laughed.  
He climbed into bed beside her, shirtless per her request, and she cuddled into his chest, listening to his breathing.  
“Du bist sehr schön,” he whispered as he started to stroke her hair.  
She smiled. “Ich liebe dich Till.”  
"Ich liebe dich auch, mein kleiner Engel." He kissed her forehead once more before they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
